megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rockman X Mega Mission 3
also known as 'Rockman X Mega Mission 3: VS Hyper Limited, is the third part of the Mega Mission Carddass series, released some time into 1996 by Bandai. The war against Limited reaches its climax in this chapter with the appearance of Hyper Limited Mavericks along with Return iX. Synopsis ('NOTE: Although the cards use the original names from Japan, this summary will use the English versions for the sake of clarity.)'' Several Maverick Hunters at Central Point start disappearing one after another under mysterious circumstances. In response, a vigilante quartet called the Masquerades appears, formed by Rot-Armor, Blau-Launcher, Grün-Metamo and Braun-Eleci. The Masquerades successfully quell the incidents and in recognition of their work, the Maverick Hunters welcome the group into their ranks. However, upon successfully infiltrating the Hunters, the Masquerades reveal themselves as the ones responsible for thinning the Hunter ranks, along with their true identities: Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Morph Moth, and Volt Catfish, all merged with a new version of Limited named Hyper Limited. As part of their plan to destroy the Maverick Hunters from within, the four unleash a Limited Field that causes Mechaniloids to go berserk. Zero moves out to stop the Mechaniloids while X faces off the Hyper Limited Mavericks. Zero returns in time to assist X, but even the two together struggle against the four Mavericks. Return iX appears during the chaos and strikes down the Hyper Limited Mavericks, forcing their retreat. Claiming that he will be the one to defeat X, Return iX overwhelms X and prepares to deal the final blow when he is shot from behind by Enemice HL, the last Order Breaker and true leader of the Masquerades. Enemice questions Return X about his betrayal, but Return iX responds by attacking Enemice HL and claiming that no one will interfere with his fight against X. Unable to defeat Enemice HL on his own, Return iX grudgingly merges with both X and Zero to give them the power to fight the Hyper Limited Mavericks. Enemice HL then summons the four revived Mavericks and uses a special chip to combine them into Mix Fort. However, X and Zero destroy Mix Forte and corner Enemice, forcing the Order Breaker to reveal his trump card: the Σ Chip, which he uses to transform into a copy of Sigma. Still holding grudges against Sigma, Zero fights the new Sigma Limited on his own, until Sigma Limited decides to play dirty and attack X. Protecting X with his body, Zero is damaged and knocked out, causing his half of Return iX to recombine with X's half, creating the R-iX Armor. X then proceeds to defeat Sigma Limited with the Double X Buster attack. Return iX melts away from energy depletion, and the R-iX Armor vanishes. An epilogue reveals that Return iX survived, and absorbed the remains and abilities of Sigma Limited. Return iX decides to hide this time as his body regenerates, revealing that he obtained the Σ Chip. Card List This list includes the title in the front and the back of each card, in that order: * No. 85: Rockman X / Rockman X * No. 86: Prologue / City-wide mayhem! Disappearance of the Hunters * No. 87: New Colleagues “Masquerades” / New Allies? * No. 88: Rot-Armor / Rot Armor * No. 89: Blau-Launcher / Blau Launcher * No. 90: Grün-Metamo / Grün Metamo * No. 91: Braun-Eleci / Braun Eleci * No. 92: Revolt!! Masquerades / Revolt! Masquerades * No. 93: Reckless Irregular / Reckless Irregular * No. 94: ZERO / Zero * No. 95: ZERO vs Irregular / Zero vs Irregulars * No. 96: A-Armarge-HL / Armor Armarge Hyper Limited * No. 97: Rockman X vs A-Armarge-HL / Rockman X vs Armor Armarge Hyper Limited * No. 98: L-Octopuld-HL / Launcher Octopuld Hyper Limited * No. 99: Rockman X vs L-Octopuld-HL / Rockman X vs Launcher Octopuld Hyper Limited * No. 100: M-Mothmeanos-HL / Metamor Mothmeanos Hyper Limited * No. 101: Rockman X vs M-Mothmeanos-HL / Rockman X vs Metamor Mothmeanos Hyper Limited * No. 102: E-Namazuros-HL / Electro Namazuros Hyper Limited * No. 103: Rockman X vs E-Namazuros-HL / Rockman X vs Electro Namazuros Hyper Limited * No. 104: Rockman X & ZERO / A Losing Battle! X and Zero * No. 105: Return X / Return X * No. 106: Return X vs Hyper Limited / Return iX vs Hyper Limited Quartet * No. 107: Rockman X vs Return X / Rockman X vs Return X * No. 108: Return X Shot / Return X is Shot!! * No. 109: Enemice-HL / Enemice Hyper Limited * No. 110: Fusion?! Return X / Fusion?! Return X * No. 111: Rockman X / Rockman X (X Armor) * No. 112: ZERO / Zero (X Armor) * No. 113: Hyper Limited Combine / Hyper Limited Quadruple Fusion!! * No. 114: Mix Forte / Mix Forte * No. 115: Twin Hunter vs Mix Forte / Hunter Duo vs Mix Forte * No. 116: Rockman X vs Enemice HL / Rockman X vs Enemice Hyper Limited * No. 117: ZERO vs Enemice HL / Zero vs Enemice Hyper Limited * No. 118: This is ‘Σ’ Chip!! / This is the Σ Chip!! * No. 119: Σ Limited / Σ Limited * No. 120: Nightmare Again / The nightmare returns, and its name is Sigma?! * No. 121: ZERO Down / Zero defeated!! * No. 122: Rockman X / Rockman X (All iX Armor) * No. 123: Rockman X vs Σ Limited / Rockman X vs Σ Limited * No. 124: Double X Buster / Double X Buster!! * No. 125: Last of Nightmare “Sigma” / Nightmare’s end. The last of Sigma?! * No. 126: Epilogue / Premonition of revival?! X lives on (NOTE: The "X" in "X Armor" and Card No. 126 uses the writing "イクス" which is commonly referred to as "iX", rather than the "エックス" for "X".) Gallery Img 108418 2026620 0.jpg|No. 85 Img 108418 2026620 1.jpg|No. 86 Img 108418 2026620 2.jpg|No. 87 Img 108418 2026620 3.jpg|No. 88 Img 108418 2026620 4.jpg|No. 89 Img 108418 2026620 5.jpg|No. 90 Img 108418 2026620 6.jpg|No. 91 Img 108418 2026620 7.jpg|No. 92 Img 108418 2026620 8.jpg|No. 93 Img 108418 2026620 9.jpg|No. 94 Img 108418 2026761 0.jpg|No. 95 Img 108418 2026761 1.jpg|No. 96 Img 108418 2026761 2.jpg|No. 97 Img 108418 2026761 3.jpg|No. 98 Img 108418 2026761 4.jpg|No. 99 Img 108418 2026761 5.jpg|No. 100 Img 108418 2026761 6.jpg|No. 101 Img 108418 2026761 7.jpg|No. 102 Img 108418 2026761 8.jpg|No. 103 Img 108418 2026761 9.jpg|No. 104 Img 108418 2026860 0.jpg|No. 105 Img 108418 2026860 1.jpg|No. 106 Img 108418 2026860 2.jpg|No. 107 Img 108418 2026860 3.jpg|No. 108 Img 108418 2026860 4.jpg|No. 109 Img 108418 2026860 5.jpg|No. 110 Img 108418 2026860 6.jpg|No. 111 Img 108418 2026860 7.jpg|No. 112 Img 108418 2026860 8.jpg|No. 113 Img 108418 2026860 9.jpg|No. 114 Img 108418 2026990 0.jpg|No. 115 Img 108418 2026990 1.jpg|No. 116 Img 108418 2026990 2.jpg|No. 117 Img 108418 2026990 3.jpg|No. 118 Img 108418 2026990 4.jpg|No. 119 Img 108418 2026990 5.jpg|No. 120 Img 108418 2026990 6.jpg|No. 121 Img 108418 2026990 7.jpg|No. 122 Img 108418 2026990 8.jpg|No. 123 Img 108418 2026990 9.jpg|No. 124 Img 108418 2026990 10.jpg|No. 125 Img 108418 2026990 11.jpg|No. 126 Trivia * Mega Mission 3 sees the return of only four Mavericks, rather than eight. * Mega Man X8 would see the appearance of new Sigma copies, which are also created through use of a chip. * Zero is shown to have a major grudge against Sigma in Mega Mission 3, a feeling that he would later express in Mega Man X8 after Sigma's attempts to use him in previous games. * Zero is knocked out by Sigma Limited in the same manner he was defeated by Schmitt in the first Mega Mission. * The names Rot-Armor, Blau-Launcher, Grün-Metamo and Braun-Eleci use the German words for red, blue, green and brown respectively. * It should be noted that the Japanese writing for Mix Forte is not the same that spells out Forte's. Forte's is spelt as フォルテ while Mix Forte's is spelt as フォート, making it closer to "fort". This pronunciation was used for the Mega Man X Legacy Collection's scans for the cards, rendering the name as "Mix Fort". **This is also the case with the spelling of the iX/R-iX Armor names. As in Japan, Rs and Ls are pronounced similarly. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perception_of_English_/r/_and_/l/_by_Japanese_speakers External Links * The Reploid Research Lavatory: a blog with translations of all cards from the Mega Mission series. Category:Mega Man X series Category:Mega Mission